mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
BBB Please add your BBB ID to the bottom of this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right or in the heading above, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. Also, codes DO NOT belong in the "Strategy" or "Achievements" sections. * 14637703KF - Add me please! I light torches many times a day and will like your Islands as well!! * 15690271GB - Add me I just started and need help getting torches lit, I'll light back and like your islands aswell! * 10534169FB Hi please add me level 30. Hi please add my id i will light torches in return for Cold Island Votes ;) Thanx guys see yall in game :p * 3902804MM - I'm a daily player, I check things out probably 5+ times a day, I light everyones torches and like islands daily! Note: I will delete people who dont like/Lite back! Meganlynn1993 (talk) 14:00, August 24, 2014 (UTC) * 14328668NC Daily player, I light & like, please do the same :) 8/24/2014 * 11837815CF I play everyday and check my game often, will gladly light torches for others * 15547655CJ Daily player, will like your island and light your torches. Please do the same! :) 8/22/2014 9:22 AM PST * 11361333LJ. I light torches every day! 8/21/14 * '8727638FM: daily player here! Let`s trade torch lightning and likes! :-)' * 15475462LI - I check light and like daily. please do the same thanks. August 21, 2014 * 15474206EK - Daily Player I check friends Daily. Light me Like me August 20, 2014 ---- * 15510998CK Daily player, highly addicted and will light torches every day! August 19th, 2014 2:51 PM PST *13655436HC n00b Kwassenberg (talk) 14:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *6093050mg please add me. I play daily! *14914784cf - I also play several times a day and light torches, please add me! *14104639MF - Several times daily player! Add me please! * 15159690NA light torches every day. * 10204566LE I light torches daily! light my torches and we can be best buddies thanks! * 14883397JJ Several times daily player. Thank you! * 14021118GK I check friends and light torches daily. Also friend me in FB for speed ups LisaLutt * 15314943BH - add me. I am new to the game but playing constantly. Will light torches - vvicho * 13700841KH add me and get 5 free gems also i will light your tourches every day * 14051036HK - Add me please :) Light mine, I'll light yours! * 15085096HG - Guarantee to light your torches everyday if you light mine. 8/2/14 Chrishatcher1 (talk) 01:24, August 3, 2014 (UTC) * 9687929ED laurel--Laurelfred (talk) 17:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) *14889122NM - active and will definately help back *13488779EF - I play daily and I will always light back! *13208849NF - I return light at least 3 times a day. Rd1rd2 (talk) 01:13, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *12002544CE - I get on My Singing Monsters almost every hour of the day, every day of the week. If you light my torch I will be sure to light yours back and add you to my favorites. Thanks! (July 27, 2014) *11787680GI - add me, you light my torches ill light yours level 26 and I play daily *13727978KG - Add me please, I light in return. *14446887JH - I light torches for all my friends several times every day, and would love to get more people lighting my torches in return. Thanks! Caulistats (talk) 07:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC)7/26/2014 *14766024GA - This game is very addictive, i'm on all the time. I light everyones torches and would like for others to light mine! 7/25/14 *13035514NI Fun App! MANOFTHREEWATERS (talk) 22:31, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *13082699BH MANOFTHREEWATERS (talk) 22:31, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *13030352DX - Thanks ! MANOFTHREEWATERS (talk) 22:31, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *13037701JN -not a freeloader. Will return lights *6319261FJ , I light my friends MANOFTHREEWATERS (talk) 20:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC) *14252206JM , Hey Please light my plant island im addicted i play every hour ill light back at every opportunity!! *14074033CL Yo im Nick i like Hockey, Cam, and not hackers. If you're a hacker I swear ta god i'll hit you with my hockey stick and then spray you with my rapid fire gun *13258740NG Yo im marc and my hairstyle is radical *14395820JG Yo im Garrett i can trickshot, and have the voice of a black angel or otherwise known as Morgan Freeman *14299268NC - Add me. I'll spark one for the homies. *12691730NI :) Add me bro I give out free cookies and capri sun *3144779JL - I spread for shrek and always light buds up *14496650HA- Blazing torches since I was in the womb *10252270HA I'm Flare. I play frequently, and I honor other islands. Enjoy =) *1112816NG - I will return torch lights. I play everyday. 2014/7/16 *12718867NH - My daughter, starting out, knows how to light torches, loves visiting and liking friends. *13916120KE - hi, addicted player here. I will return torch lights. *13062189AH Hey peoples! I'm relatively new at MSM but I play often and will like islands and light torches for ya! :) JJStarr (talk) 13:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *11923856AA I play every day! Light mine and I'll light yours! TY!! *7425797ML *13957878EC - Like everyone else on this page, I have a whole summer to play My Singing Monsters, and of course I'll light you back. *9207330MK - Please light my torches and i'll light back ;) *13561003JL - play hourly and light torches. Please light mine! *13915911AB - Jessica xo add me I play everyday and light :) (June, 27, 2014) *6092708JK-please light torches I will light back:) *13526728BG - I am on multiple times an hour. A torch light will be returned ASAP! If you like my island, please LIKE my island :-D *13101798NM - help me get better monsters than my dad!! I light everyday. Thanks! *12589117BB - active player-i light 30 plus pages of torches everyday -fanatic *12726721KH - love this game, active player *13459836NG - what's up guys. i like and light torches almost hourly. would appreciate the same! *13472552II - Hourly player! I light torches! :D *13153858KC - Hourly player and torch lighter. *11470088GA daily player i will try to light your torches as much as i can. FrostyChupacabra *12498659EN - I'm an Hourly player, Torch lighter, and will also like your islands! I'm very active and will contribute to your islands in anyway i can! Add me for a beneficial reationship, i play for the music of the monsters and enjoy looking around at my friends islands..so add me and lets light each others torches!! *13598283ND - just started, play every hour! Please light my torches on plant and cold island, and I'll light you! *13336842DE - New daily player - I light torches, please light mine! Thank you! *13400028FG light my torches and i will light yours back , all day player. *13215442NI - will light your torch :) really new player, add me! thanks! *13054805IL - Light 'em up! *13549060GA - All day player. Torch lights returned very quickly! *3485974FI You can bet that if you add me that I will light your torches. *12018869FB I am level 25 and about to turn level 26.. I started this game in April of 2014 and haven't been able to put it down since.. You can bet that if you add me that I will light your torches. *8939668AM I faithfully light and like daily. You like and light mine I will reciprocate. *7394292KM play the game everyday it's awesome! Light my torches and I'll light yours. Enjoy everyone' *12110740FG Daily player, I do light torches each day. If you don't light mine back, I remove you. Currently level 21 (June 10 2014) *7046169DJ. I light if you light! Plz add me *13028618NE An ever-growing player who is willing to friend anybody who will light my torches, plays daily, and/or will like my island. -Ryan deken *11916417HB. Please light my torches and I'll light yours. *13102767FD Need a torch lit? Me too! *12979685JN - I light torches, just light mine in return pls *13156011HL loyal daily lighter 6/1/14 *12913083LL -A sassy pyromaniac with nothing better to do! 7:11, June 1st, 2014 *11092825HB and 11117583NO please add my boys. Thanks to all. *12870103JL (Daily player, I light torches to everyone that needs it) *3552227JH I light torches to ALL MY FRIENDS!!!! *13110879IN Please add this Steelers fan!!Polamalu Rocks (talk) 02:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) *12248585ID I'm germen too!!! *12192852KA and 12844690GG, Thanks everyone. We'll be waiting to light your fires!! *13179155GF *11795224MA *10338205FF I will light you up! I try to light as many per day as possible! *11447907IB - Daily player and daily torch lighter! Will light the torches you request first always. (May 25, 2014) *12578087AJ An german monster maker - - 25.05.2014 *12971199GF - You light mine, I'll light yours *13023654FA addicted new player!!! I will like all islands and light all torches! (may 24, 2014) *12718886AG Please add me! I will light your torches as long as you light mine *7514811IF *12955691BH Fire! Fire! Fire!!! *6668269ID - I'd be happy to light your torches. Please light mine! *11294533LN Please add me. I play several times daily, I light torches and give likes!!!! *11499133HB I light daily if You light me too! (May 18th 2014) *2992434KC add me *12828802LA Add me please, I play and light torches daily :) StimulusDanny (talk) 20:35, May 19, 2014 (UTC) *11389003KF - You light mine , i'll light yours . Together gether! *11997964BK *12109158IG - torch lighter! *8203251HH Daily torch lighter701269 (talk) 18:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) *7456062GG Please add me I´ll light your torches *11383887IJ I open this app at least 10 times per day so I won't miss lighting your torches!! Add me: *10989866CK Please add me multiple time daily player will like and light torches thanking you *19987542DW Add me please, *11339157DJ Please add me as a friend. Daly torch lighter *12341862HE I will light torches daily *12360747FH* - Add me. I'm an active user, thanks. *12204003HH -torch lighter *10633897EL - Please add me and thanks! *9416555BL - Please add, thanks! :) *10536126CK - I have no life. Add me if you don't have one either. Together we will light torches together and still have no life but we will have fire and at least that is something. Boom shika lah lah. Boom shika lah lah. You know what I am saying. *7481236EA - daily player -light my torches and I´ll light yours :-) *7596876EA - i´ll light your torches if you light my, thanks *12631821KD - Daily player. Didn't bind account and lost my monsters :( Starting fresh. * 12125542BI -Everyday player 12125542BI- tx for your faithfulness. * 10939387CJ - Hey I'm Kelly, I am a daily player, I will light torches and like your islands if you do the same :) thanks!! *6854637AD I'm a strong independent black woman that don't need no Shellbeat. I will torch your island for literally no reason. Ask my cat. *12118727IN Thanks! ---- * 12150728II Daily player. Will light torches and "like" your islands in return for same. Thanks! --Rvaric (talk) 16:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) * 11627261FB hi everybody. I light your torches daily if u do the same :-) and I'll like you lots! Thanks if u do *11223621BF My kids are "Thx For Lighting Torches!". Can you light me up? Favour always returned! *11828902NE DAILY PLAYER, light my torches and i'll light yours!! :)))) *10738866GG GURANTEED to light torches and like islands daily if you light my torches in return. *12240647BD-Daily player. I will light your torches, so pllease light my torches too. *8972194HA-Daily player, will light torches if you light mine, please like my plant island. *10740330IK - Add me and your torches will be lighted by me guarentee! I play daily and I scroll through all my friends to see which one's torches need to be lighted. Please light my torches in return. If I light 3 of your torches and I see that none of mines are lit from you, then you will be removed. Hip Sonic is my ID. *11845568EA - Daily player! *12271292NG - please add me and I'll light your torches! *11502860JG - I try my best to light the torches of all my friends, not just the ones who light mine. Whenever I have a chance I check to see if any of my friends have unlit torches, and light until the menu is empty. I really enjoy seeing people's islands and helping them to breed rare monsters, so please do both of us a favor and add me as a friend! I would really really really appreciate it! Zyruma (talk) 22:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *12138790IK - Come on, baby, light my fire :-D *8457655EF: daily player here! I will light torches and also like islands.Marciomtf (talk) 12:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *11919964IA Daily active player, Will light torches and Like islandsFriedrice317 (talk) 16:16, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Friedrice317 *9740198KK- Monsterk, daily player exchange lights. priority: ethereal, cold and water *11049162AG - Active daily 2014 player, light my torches and i'll light yours ;) *11113572ME Got fire and willing to share every day *10032329MD Daily pyromaniac player *1126332CA DAILY Active 2014 Player as of late April. Light my torches and I'll reciprocate! Ryans100 (talk) 13:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) * 10926844DG Bryan -Please add me friend to light torches. - Ilight your torch every day (European time because I'm from Italy) . Have a good day.. Bryan.goodmade (talk) 14:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) *11874225ID - Daily player, will like back and light torches daily. *10788147DD - Hello, my name is Aubriana. I am a daily player and would really appreciate it if you add me and like my plant island! <3 I'll return the favor. I light torches every day. MSM.princess.20 (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Aub * 11422822KG - I light all friends torches every day and "like". I'm working to get full ethereal. Please be kind enough to add me. TY--S!^^oN.g (talk) 06:56, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *10977098IK Hey! My name's Rafael I'm a new French daily gamer and I like and light torch every day if you do the same ;) *11850276HC - Daily player, I light torches and like islands. Please lite/like mine. *8266547MB Daily player will light torches, please light mine *8264783MB Daily player will light torches, please light mine *4552433JJ - Level 30 - Mother told me not to play with fire. Fortunately for you, I never listened. Unfortunately for me, severe bed wetting cramping my game with the ladies. *10174618GK - Daily player, please add me. I'll light your touches. *10235684Jc Daily player~~ please add me! *10929218GK- Please friend me! Everyday I will light your torch! Please! *10587968JK Hey please add me Im a liker and lighter! *7203533ML Hey Everyone, I play everyday and if you light my torches I will return the favor! (gamertag is: thatdude42028) *11070903CJ - Daily Player. Will light torches and like Islands. Please light mine too. Thanks. *73801MH - daily player here! Please light my torches and I'll light yours too. Thanks! *6730464BK please light my torch ;) daily player *10044306AK Pleeeeeaaase add me! I lite every day! (Juicyolo) :) Add me !! :) *10786954DM-Daily player! in need of friends!OctaviaJames2014 (talk) 17:23, March 11, 2014 (UTC) *10654039KJ Daily player who likes & lights! Looking for friends who will return the favor. :) Just call me kate (talk) 19:10, March 9, 2014 (UTC) *10682897EL - Play Everyday, lights all torches found get adding ;) oh and i'll always like all islands so please like back?:) <3 *9744056EA Add for torch!!!! I'll light yours. *10498444FG - Light plant torches. Thank you and I'll return the favor. 3/5/14 *10467930MC - new daily player need friends that light torches i go through my friends daily and light all available Angelena.richardson (talk) 23:21, March 4, 2014 (UTC) *10686268HG- new daily player, add me ill light your torches for you! *9738094JI Add for torch!!!! I'll light yours. *7559184MM - Might as well add mine here too :D Admiral Lilwall (talk) 08:47, February 27, 2014 (UTC) *9657498GC Daily MSM player :) add me Thanks! *8714931DL Daily player. I have added several of you and lit torches for each. Please return the favour and I will do the same daily. if we all light torches the way we say we are going to, everyone can have torches lit all the time. I have over 50 "friends" and can't keep 16 torches lit? Again, I light torches daily, and appreciate everyone's honesty and hope they can do the same ... *9176164HG Daily user. Please light my torches. I light all my friends daily. February 16th, 2014 *9981307FH -- Please add me. Recent, active player. Will like and light torches. Always willing to help. --Ovaquaman (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *9484523JD Processing... (talk) 05:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) add me please I play daily *9090305CH - Please add me as a friend and light my torch (Air Island please). I've been trying to get a Schmoochle with no success. :) *8828666FA - Add me, daily player :) *2131581HJ DAILY PLAYER WILL LIGHT TORCH ON YOUR ISLANDS IN EXCHANGE FOR SAME. LUVNMAC ������ WILL ALSO EXCHANGE THUMBS UP! ������ REPLY TO LUVNMAC WITH YOUR NUMBER...--Luvnmac (talk) 03:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *7900063MF- Add me,light my fire I will light yours ,I play daily -Rih97 (talk) 19:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) (DAILY PLAYER) *9640542LI - Daily Player :) *8265498NM - Daily player, light my torches and like my castle and I'll do the same! (: *6876809FB light mine and I will light yours!!!624264 (talk) 05:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *8935027IF PLEASE visit my island :) and light my torches, I promise I'll light yours up too! :) *8995110IG Please visit my island and light my torches thanks and I'll do the same to you :) *1683303BD snurflat. Hi! Im level 30 all island havin guy. Truly unique islands. Tryin to get lotsa likes so i can b on the weekly top island page. Ill light torches and send u good vibes! Thumbs up me! Snurflat (talk) 17:37, February 2, 2014 (UTC) * 9164055CN - Need some friends. I play many times daily and will light your fire! Please add me. Thanks! * 9167658FM. I could use a few friends. I play several times a day and will light your torches. Come on baby, light my fire! * 7020124HK, add me to light each others torches! I have 5 pages of friends so its hardto get to everybody but I'll try!! :D *8455330LI - Daily player! Refer me and ill get ya back! *8097005KH - Daily player!!!! *9258965LB - Please add me and i will light your torches and i will also like your islands daily! :) thanks *8842553KD Hello Beautiful Mutants! C'mon baby light my fire! *7762797CH Add me as a friend a light my torches please! I play all the time and go through my entire friend list everyday to light their torches. *8792473BJ Active player. Play daily. Username Spaceminer. I light all torches everyday. Like my Islands and I'll like yours! :) *8255053LB Add me. I need friends please. *8256886JE and *8273780LC My kids are obsessed with this game. Please add them and I promise they will light torches and like your islands daily. thanks a bunch. Neesey5150 (talk) 22:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) neesey5150 *6876249NB level 21 please add me I wil light your torches, please return the favor. Thanks have fun,Vaportac (talk) 15:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) *5271620DC - I light torches and play daily! I'd appreciate it if you added me! Lvl 25, restngg *8144925BN - Add Me Please! Screen name CHRISTYB8 LEVEL 30 Light torches Christyb8 (talk) 17:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *8765187KJ - please add me. i light as many torches as i can. please do the same for me. *8298551AB - Add me please. I will try to light torches, I am a daily player, give me opinions on my islands if you want! *6575791GN - Please add me, can't afford to buy the gems and would love help with the torches! I promise to return the favor :) thanks! *3043976FG - I play at least twice a day- often more. Please add me *6760284JK daily player, please add me!!! *8752814FA *8152707MF daily player please add *8730973ID please add me play daily *8055119AB please add me, I play daily with my kids and they like finding torches to light. *8303642KC Please add me as a friend. Light my torches and I will do the same *8256738FA Add me, I play daily and will light torches. Please light mine too. *8637738AC Please like and torch each other.Thanks a lot *8125122KG Please like and torch me and I'll do the same to you! :) *7153432BK Torch lighter, light mine too *7882340DC Daily player, will light torches, please do the same :) *7811545AH Im vale, help me with my torches :) Ill help u 2¡ *7072806CK Thank you! *7084790KK Add me as a friend please so we can light each other's torches:) *8006213DN Hi everyone, i'll add you guys hope i can get some friends requests back too! : name: wackicha Wackicha (talk) 19:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *7660076DC Will be working my way down this list, I hope you will add me too! *2915060EE - melc, thank you! *2173823DL - The Finster awaits your friendship! *5518275BH and *5563825GL - Please feel free to add us. *6414231EN. Neesey 5150. Please add me. I need some friends. I will light your torches!!! Neesey5150 (talk) 02:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC)neesey5150 * 7603615GN Just started recently. Add me plz! Blacktiggress (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC)blacktiggress, *3392441BF Add me! *5541466JA - I will light your toches over and over like a MONKEY! *4536402NW Add me please. Daily player will like islands and light you're monster's torches., *3458409FF Add me ! I will See you on this game ! *7159913LN help to light wishing torch --- I added you! Add me 68747902AG :-) *6796189KL *Japoda* Lvl30 Big thanks to everyone who has been lighting my torches. I finally got a Jeeode!!! *1254261CL please lite my torch I will light yours *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) *6205166BI - like/torch light--- *884830LI Level 30 Please like my Plant and Ethereal islands. Thanks!Ellisk (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *5857332LG If you like my island each day I'll do so for you too. October 19th, 2013. Edit your name here if you like my island daily so I can like you island. *5651713NJ Thanks! *5965048BG - Emeraldducken - level 21 Emeraldducken (talk) (UTC) *5816861GL - Daily player! I'm from Italy too!! (^_^) -- add me please! Xiadi *5841905AD -- Daily player from Italy :-) Thanks! Grazie! Rikauno *3533310AC ShhhAngel - - friendly island visits ! XoxoShhhangel (talk) 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)]] *6040105GL -- Thanks! New Player/span> *5328723NL *3529919JL dumbbutterfly (Daily player) *5429496II boomshakalaka10 () *2136257NJ add me xx *3850377ID Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ *43844212KA WyvernGamer () * pianonurse - 5197716HK - * cookiezilla - 5191731JD - * 5714402DE gifvale * 4451232AI DocTree DocTree (talk) 23:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * 5089944BK BW3612 Thanks!532489 (talk) 08:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) * 5236408AI *4989418FA BigLobedWelder- BigLobedWelder (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *6138444HC Puffballfan1221 for Hewy :) please add me, I would love to see your island I'm always playing *4513638FM XD I just got a few messy islands but they'll be cleaned up once I get all the monsters *74699EK I play on the bus/at work/toilet/bed/everywhere! *3615985NB - I added you add me *510227CJ Daily Player. light my torch and I will light yours! Thank you! *6330950FM (Daily player, light my torches and I'll return the favor) *8667127FH Daily player, light my torches and I'll light yours. Thanks :) *7974490MK - Daily player! See you there! *8139925HF Come on, baby, light my fire! I play several times a day and will be a pyromaniac for you! *8367534HA: daily player. You light my fire and I will light yours. Ty!! *2776958JI name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *7490997BF name troncmaster, I play regularly during the day will add back and light torches in return and give likes *7668552MM - light my torches and I'll light yours :) daily player *4499244IE - Level 28 - Please help me light my torches on Cold Island! I play multiple times daily and will light your torches as well! *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me *7329801FF play everyday come on by *7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *7401121AH come visit and light my fires. :-) Also, see my blog post *7548091EN please add me n I will help out! (Daily playa) *7311222JI light my torch and like my sight and I will happily light yours and like you back! ~~ Edrust~~ *1254261lC ill lite yours daily player *5497986GC -daily player❤ to like *5440141AH Please add me to your list , many thanks,~~Jax~~ *5592069IH JL Johnston- plz add me I'm level 16(player) * 3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island *2342289NN - Thanks! *6700334CC Auressea (talk) Nov 5, 2013 * I discovered this game and played ALL weekend! Noob- lvl 14 *6325652BC movedbynoise - Level 10, newbie, ty 2013.10.20 *2153792BC - Europe (LVL30, all ethereals) *2222272EM - I am working on my Ethereal Island, check it out, Thanks! (daily player) *4671672JG - Julycherub many thanks in advance. *3715057BF - Morgan (level 19, daily player) *4123574BA - Jeepzy *5594217CD Elizamiza xxx. *55565096LG *4808869HB Noob *1950391KB *3849237IH - I play all the time and love viewing other people's islands!! Violet Valerie *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *5702774JA ValveAperture - *4491919GN please add and check out my islands. I will do the same. Many thanks. *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN *4598146DA *2592184KA - Daily player *4206964BK - Daily player *4863254KC Will like on your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily player! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily player, Air and Earth Island in the Top 25) *3942915AJ - daily player level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Player-Level 19- Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Player - Check out my islands! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors ----- HamstaMaster *4281378FM - Level 16- Always looking for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Dark player *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, others are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my islands) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Player *4592109FJ - Daily Player *2130141KD - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Player *2941294IK - Daily Player * 4934565MD - aymiecakes * 5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885DB - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how I'm doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Player) *4105735MJ *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270IK *3230427GJ *2765560AA *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094NI *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *853935MN *2290838GC *1004761JB *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2231931GB *2550090EC *7905647DL *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *7241862AG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149KD *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *1479025HB *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685CL *1484871IF - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151JL - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwi *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960GM - sparkeythegreat *299788LK - lizzy *566824HK - marky boy *962617FN - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384JK *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114CG *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *340708FC punctdan *64094BI Diane DelSig *802482DI (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766FA *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ﻿ *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391KB *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270JE ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345BB -- IllusoryThrall *3378494FA -july 2013 *1747820NC ~Circe31415 *2498978KK ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011BD Simon *2716965KD Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active daily, very social) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262GC - aveoq01 (daily) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774NI - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930FI - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ - Nanster/"Nanja" - Lighting torches since 2013! *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily player)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK - Nanonymous *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *6831978EK - Naneki *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632KM daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily player, level 30. I'll like your castles, please do the same :) *4022150MK - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max Level, Daily, Thanks *5150378LI - daily castle lover *4779899IN - Daily player *4428105BF - daily player - thanx! *4732797CD *4129790NA Jeepzy. *3038818MK - aka Surfcow (Obsessed.) *5162512LG - Sarah Jackson level 25 - like your castles and light wishing torches, please do the same! *5622480EM - Beans - Daily player! *5816956LG - Jelly aka Anonymous Towel - Daily player! *6317551GB - Monsterplayer *2065706GK i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833NJ ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and player) *10416318DM add me! *7301440JK - Paula201204 - I'll visit your islands, light the torches and like your islands daily - thanks for doing the same on my islands ;) *6962852EE - I will light your torch and like your island (daily player) - hopefull you'll do the same for me ;) *573225LB Jawrsh (talk) 15:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) *8528154MG , 8725593JB please add my son and I. Daily players. Torch lighting and Likes! *2962093ML (Rainbow Dash)- Level 30, im currently going through all of my friends and lighting torches and liking islands. if you would like to be part of that, please add me now. =)86NI *9205086NI and could use a friend or two, i'll visit and light The ultimate user (talk) 03:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) The ultimate user (talk) 03:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *2144465IL yaz679 I will light torches daily. Thanks.Yaz679 (talk) 03:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *7781829ED, go to options and submit referral code for 5 free diamonds too!////////////////////////////////// *7149195EJ Louie's Organic Islands! I light daily, and like all islands I think are clever. *10960637LB - Please add me. I play daily and even light random torches! Visit my wall and add your numbers and I will light and like your islands daily @LoopyLori. ps sorry about posting on the wrong forum. I am new. =) *6593791JL - I light torches and like islands daily. Please light my torches *10804891ND I play daily and I spend time every day lighting my friends torches! My monstas rock (talk) 02:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC) *12339368HK - Come on baby light my fire. Try to set the night on fire! *13208889CL Play daily, will light torches and give thumbs up.Ammie24 (talk) 19: *11850555CF Lights torches Goldmelonmaster1 (talk) 11:15, June 7, 2014 (UTC)Goldmelonmaster1 *13521767JH will light torches Robin Whitehouse June 11 2014 *12700512LK *13193832CE will light torches daily if you light mine Punk monster (talk) 18:17, June 17, 2014 (UTC) *13265577JF let's exchange flames!! I play daily and light torches :) *10389519DH *10831314MC thank you for adding me; I try to light some torches every day. :) *9720883KJ I play several times a day and will light and like each day Iveelu (talk) 00:12, June 20, 2014 (UTC) *137885768AM Please add me. I play daily and will light torches. *12977029JB please add me..I play several times a day and light torches..it's cold up here in Canada without my torches lit.. Love the game and hope to help you too! June 21, 2014 *6732783DO *7756405GD Please add me, I will light your torches. *7599521KD Hi I'm a new player. Please add my friend code. I will light torches every day!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *7107832NC Hi everyone. I love my singing monsters. Please add me to your friends and please light my torches. I will of course add you in kind and light yours as also. I play daily. Lyn0 (talk) 01:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *7762450JM Hi, I will light your torches if you light mine. *4043268BG Please add me! Play many times a day! Light my torches and like my islands! Will do the same for you! Thanks *8379182DA I like friends! Light my torches because I'm poor! I'm also easy to impress, so I like many islands. Also I would never dislike an island because I would feel rude. That's why you should add me. So there. *8666539FH please add *88678LI - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) *7854991EJ - please add me, I am a daily player, please light torches and I will do the sameCallmelilpeach (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC)LilPeachCallmelilpeach (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *8701836EM I am a daily player, only have 2 islands right now, but moving along pretty quickly I think, I am ready to try to get special monsters and would like torch lighting friends...my friend code is 8526612EM...hope to see you soon.Temptress113 (talk) 17:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) - been going right down the list and adding/helping. Hook me up :) *8645734KK Daily player. Please add me! --Mane.msm (talk) 22:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *9012033FB - Daily Player! I play 3 times a day or more. I always light torches for friends so light torches for me too! *8601322DI ------- Please add me. I want to make my islands great and need some help lighting torches. I promise to return the favor! I play multiple times a day! Thank you!!!!!! *7327356CE - level 30, username tigerlionbearcat, I'll light torches! *10147490NM Playting daily add me please and ill add you :) Divineclown (talk) 00:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *7167764GI Please add me. Cayeu (talk) 00:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) *'8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. March 2, 2014.' *9090726LE Please that my torches and like my islands and I'll the same I play alot. please friend me *5923844IM- come visit and add me. Have all islands, all decorated. I light torches and like islands. Level 30!! *11725211HL and *10776687AN we are daily players and light torches whenever possible! Please add us and we sure would appreciate it! --Klamertc (talk) 03:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC)klamertc *9947771DL -- Add me ! I will like all of your islands and light torches! Please do the same back ! Im a daily user, and please be patient! I promise i will get yours done everyday! *9216641GH Daily Player please add me! If you light my torches I will return the favor. :) Im also a liker ;) *5173250GG *9131541GD Thanks :) *10279833FJ Hey everyone want 5 free diamonds? Use my friend code! :) *329028IA I (Penvi) am a daily player and light as many torches as I can. I hope you add me and I will always return the favor of lighting your torches. Thank you! :) *14140586EG -J , ty Thanks everybody :) *10244946GG and *10450544bk Add us and we will light your torches if you light ours! *8206078CK Daily Torch lighter *12919190IC Please add me..I need torches! *12934007CB Add me! I'll light up your tourches if you light mine. *12880641 BJ Addicted Player ( Light Tourchs every morning ) *8987485JF Please add me. I'll reciprocate torch lighting --Drizzle227 (talk) 13:37, June 12, 2014 (UTC) *13519597MH I light torches because I am a pryo not because I want to be your friend! *13232474LM - Thanks guys (I LIGHT BACK) *13955203CF Play daily, light torches, always like. *13975797NF --love this game! Will reciprocate! -- 6/24/1 *1513029MH - daily player, I will light your torches if you return the favor. Add me! - 6/27/14 *11859261KL - light you back *6290386MC ~ L-30 daily player. I'm not very creative, but I like look around at what others have done with their islands. I’m retired so I have time to look around and light some torches. *8473537JB ~ L-30 daily player. *12645308JC - daily player *13870148JG - recently joined www.wishingtorch.com *13578209EL - Daily player, will reciprocate torch lightings :)Nairwyn (talk) 02:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) *14178306DI - daily player please add me. Ill light your torches and send gifts :) *14091416KM- please light torches ill light yours and like i play everyday! *12970669JN - Lighting torches around the world Szaboa (talk) 23:36, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *12928476KE - lighting all torches at least twice each day! (2014-Jul-09) *13756731GB - daily player and light multiple times per day *12282804AI - Daily player, thanks! (2013-Jul-10) *'12284618LM - I play several times a day! Light mine and I'll light yours! Thank you :)' *'13452533BF-addicted player, play at least 3 times a day and will light your torches back'(2014/7/12) *'14051132NC - I play several times a day. Light mine & I'll light yours.' *'12952470EK - Daily player, I'll light your torches :-)' *13982918IG, daily player, I also light friends' torches!! --Stymnus (talk) 00:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC) *5668721HB - I play MSM a LOT, probably way more than I should... *10777806MC -Help me please. Thanks. Salamat. Danke. Merci. Obrigado. Grazie. Mahalo. Arigato. Dhanyawaad. Xiexie. Asante. Kiitos. Takk. Bedankt. Gracias. Shukren. Toda Raba. Tanggio. Spasiba. Ju Lutem. Kamsa Hamaida. . . . . ~~Judas~~ *12398525ID. Please add, light & like & I'll do the same. mcrown on 7-25-14 *14011475EB - will return the favor in lighting torches. 7/25/14 *10164203NH - Mr. Krazy, daily player, light me I'll light you. *14663348AA - I play a lot, like my island and light my torch (I will get a torch soon) and I will do the same for you :) 7-28-14 *'12551402FM' - Play multiple times per day and light everyone's torches. :-) *114553NN - I will light back!! *13895047AN - daily player - 1st Aug 2014 *14520743JD - daily player - 1st Aug 2014 *14677660DC - daily player - 1st Aug 2014 *14651975KB - daily player - 1st Aug 2014 * 14931238JA - Add me please. Daily player. - 8/2014 *14730174GC - I'm kinda of a pyro - 8/2/2014 *15103298BA and *15101087NL - We both play and light torches daily. *14724268NK - thanks all! *14163405NJ -daily lighter please light mine! *14394230GC - I'm on multiple times a day and always light torches when I open the game! *14913415FD - daily player - 4th Aug 2014 * 6811882HA - I light everyday!! August 2014 *13080043AJ -Hi! Add me, and I'll give you 50 Wubboxes! Ok, maybe not, but I'll light your torches! I'm always on.Urfavswan (talk) 06:53, August 5, 2014 (UTC) *3547590GC - daily player who's always checking to light torches and like islands please add me, Thanks!! ~Barbalicious77~ *13799142JA - my kids love it. Help me out :) I'll return the favor. 8/2014 *13695092BG - come on baby light my fire... I know, cheesy? Aug 5, 2014 *6826698AC (motennischick) - Please light Water Island and I will return the favor! Torches and likes. Many thanks!! *15099473FJ - Couple times a day!! I'll light you up! * 14894696LG (pcG8R) - online several times a day with my new addiction. I'm OCD about lighting torches. I only have 6 right now but need help with them. Thx * 15004057FN - Add me, then use this for referral code under options for 5 free diamonds * 13116860EE - Thanks. * 14432140AI Rubiys (talk) 19:17, July 22, 2014 (UTC) please add me i will return light torches. * 8893720EM Add me and i light your torches if you like and light my torches * 13385153HN I am a daily player, and I do light torches a least 6 times on day. You will not regret. * 14920114EK - Daily player...light me up, I'll return the favor. Thanks. Do.Not.Attempt (talk) 15:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) * 15161733ID - new to the game and addicted...go on every few hours * 13461176CE Please add me if you play daily, light torches and are into the game. I will light them daily or more than daily.Copadodeb (talk) 01:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) * 14065246AK - daily player, light my torches and i will return the favour;) thank you * 12550922gk - Daily player. love to light torches! * 12274779JD-Daily/torching/etc. ;) * 15321653JJ - I play several times a day and will always light torches and like. Please add me, thanks :) * 12542506CC - please add me, I go on several times a day * 9472289AL - Like my Ethereal island please! I also have the new monster, the Fung Pray! * 12258461LN - I Need my Earth and Ethereal torches lit please. I will light yours daily. * 15004057FN - Add me, then use this for referral code under options for 5 FREE DIAMONDS! * 11851009JB-Add me i log on everyday if you light my touch i light yours simple deal. * 12990412KE - I NEED PEOPLE TO LIGHT MY TORCHES! I'll light yours in return! Daily user! :) * We love this game. HELP US PLZ. Kindly add us up. Gonna like your islands and light your torches: 14275538cc and 10777806mc. . . Big Thanks ; ) 09:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC)Judasiscariot01 (talk) * 9739256MI '(daily player lighting torches every day) 20th August' * Add me active player daily, will light torches and like islands - 14882252GA need friends * 15890827BL Add me active player daily new to game and hooked. :) * 15292123FH - Add me as a friend please. I'll friend you back and like your islands even if they're not perfect. And some other hollow promise about torches too. * 13305071CF active daily, add please. * 11215771HH - Daily player: warning: reciprocal torch lighers only (non-lighters will be removed after one wwek).. TY and happy tapping. Dinun (talk) 00:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) * 11642197IH (Inga) '- Please Add! I light torches daily! Also please light mine in return. Thank you :)' September 2, 2014 * ''15785688gi'' Thanks for adding me!. REMEMBER: When you add your name here, add as many torches to your islands as you can. Many people are saying "if you dont light me, i'll remove you!" but they end up only having 3-4 torches. I check 10+ times a day and I always check the friends tab to light torches. Also! like! like! like! the islands you visit too!!! Thanks!Fanofsingingmonsters (talk) 06:03, September 3, 2014 (UTC) 9-2-2014 Suggestions there should also be an option to maybe gift an egg or monster the another player OR destroy an egg. if you dont want it so as too speed up the hunt for an egg you are after. Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC)